MiniGames
The MiniGames section is the multiplayer mode of Battle Girl High School. The game allows 3 different players to play MiniGames together. This menu consists of 6''' different sections: * '''1: Check the news regarding MiniGames; * 2''': '''Quick Match. Play a random MiniGame with random people online; * 3''': '''Private Match. Play a''' MiniGame''' with friends online; * 4''': Check all the '''information regarding MiniGames; * 5''': '''Prize Roulette. Get a random prize by soending 100 BP each time you spin the roulette; * 6''': Enter '''Co-op mode, where you can fight monsters with up to 2''' other people. . . . . . 1: '''News Here you can view the news regarding everything about MiniGame mode such as new prizes in the roulette. . . . . . . . . 2: Quick Match Tap here to start preparing a match to play a MiniGame online with other people around the world. The moment you tap the icon, spinning text will appear. This is how you select the MiniGame. If you tap the screen, the text will stop spinning and the MiniGame will be chosen. You can also just wait a small number of seconds. You'll then be given a short amount of time to choose your party. When you're ready, press the pink button. If too much time passes, the button will be automatically pressed. You'll then see a screen of the players who will play the MiniGame together. The first player from top to bottom is the host. The button at the top-right of the screen allows you to view the rules of the MiniGame, while the button at the bottom-right allows you to send small messages and let your character perform gestures. If you're the host, when all players have connected to the room and are ready to play, a pink button will appear at the bottom of the screen. If you press it, you'll all be sent to a loading screen and then start the MiniGame. During a MiniGame, you cannot hurt other players, but you can bump into them. When a MiniGame starts you'll be given 1 minute to accumulate as much points as possible. You can view the amount of points you and the other players have cumulated by looking at the colored boxes at the top of the screen. Below them, you can see how much time is left before the MiniGame ends. Next to that you can view a map of the arena, usually containing useful information like the placement of enemies or points. Below the map are indicate the value of each objective. For example, in the MiniGame "Wack-a-mole" you can how much points the different types of moles are worth upon defeat. When the time runs out, you'll all be sent to the podium. While in the podium if you press the pink buttons below the characters' results you can view the rispective player's profile and party. You can also send them a friend request. Doing so allows you to visit they're own school among other things. 3: Private Match Tap here to start preparing a match to play a MiniGame with friends online. When you tap the icon you'll have to choose your role: tap the upper button to be the host or tap the bottom button to join a host. * If you're the host, you'll first have to choose between the different MiniGame modes. You can also choose a random mode by tapping on the question mark. You'll then be sent to a screen showing all the players in the room. At the top of the screen a series of numbers is shown. You'll have to send this code to your friends for them to join your room. * If you're the client you'll first be presented with a screen that allows you to enter some numbers. Here you'll have to input the code that your friend that acts as host sends you. Once you do that, you'll be able to join your friend's room. When all players are ready the host can press the pink button at the bottom of the screen to begin playing the MiniGame. Differently from when preparing a Quick Match, you can go back to each screen whenever you want before entering a MiniGame by tapping the blue arrow at the bottom-left of the screen. 4: About the MiniGames In this section you can view all information about the actual playable MiniGames like the rules and point tiers. (The dates and hours indicated in the red box indicate when the Multiplayer servers are active. This might seem unnecessary at first glance, but initially, the Multiplayer servers for Battle Girl High School weren't always active, and you could play MiniGames only at a certain time of the day.) You first have to select the MiniGame you want to know about. You'll then be presented with small cards that explain the rules. While these cards are shown, you can tap the button at the bottom-right of the screen to display the point tiers of each minigame, to know how many points grant how many BP. Remember that depending on your placement at the end of the MiniGame, your prize will be multiplicated: # st place: x2 BP multiplier; # nd place: x1.5 BP multiplier; # rd place: no multiplier. Here's a collection of all explanatory card , explained in english, with the respective point tiers: 5: Prize Roulette The Prize Roulette is where you can spend BP to obtain prizes. Prizes usually consist of upgrade-items used to level up weapons or create them, or gifts. In order to use the Prize Roulette, simply tap on the orange button. You'll spend 100 '''of your '''BPs and the roulette will start spinning. A new button will appear, that you can tap to stop the roulette. The roulette will SLOWLY stop spinning and you'll get a prize in your Prize-Box. There are actually 3''' different '''tiers of roulettes: as shown at the top of the screen before spinning it. In order to go up a tier, you must win the indicated items by spinning the roulettes. Each tier has different and more-or-less valuable items. If you win the indicated prize in the 3-stars roulette, the tier will reset. You can speed up the process by rapidly tapping the buttons and the screen. 6: Co-op Mode This section allows you to play Coperatively with other players online. This menu contains 7''' different sections: # '''Host a match; # Join a match; # ??? # ??? # See how Co-op works; # Access the Co-op shop; # Go back to the MiniGames menu. . . . . . . 1: Host a match When you select this option you'll be brought into the preparations room. Here you can perform a variety of actions before starting a mission. You can exit the room by pressing the bottom-left cyan button. If you tap your character a menu will appear showing the stats of equipped card. In this menu there are 4 main buttons that allow you to, from left to right: * change character; * equip cards; * equip weapons; * change outfit. . . . . While in this room you can move your character just as if you were in a mission. If you position yourself near the big computer to the right, you can select a mission. If you position yourself near the big computer to the left; you can access the Co-op shop, this where you can spend your CP, that you cumulated by playing Co-op mode. When a mission is selected and all player ready, you can start playing by approaching the door to the wall between the two big computers. You can also play alone. Co-op missions consist of up to 3 players having to defeat a giant monster. The monster has a huge amount of HP and great attack power. 2: Join Match Here you can join a match by first selecting the mission you want to play. You'll then join other people who want to play the same mission in the preparations room.